when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Confederate States
"The Confederate States had finally returned today. That is. After nearly two-in-a-half centuries of being frozen in time long after the American Civil War finally ended when the Union just won since then. Yet, the hopes for a rebel spirit hadn't given up yet, just because the Coalition would need... a better country in North America to serve for 'em." --Su Ji-Hoon, Dixie Reborn The Confederate States of America (CSA or C.S.), commonly referred to as the Confederacy, was an unrecognized country in North America that existed from 1861 to 1865. The Confederacy was originally formed by seven secessionist slave-holding states—South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas -- in the Lower South region of the United States, whose economy was heavily dependent upon agriculture, particularly cotton, and a plantation system that relied upon the labor of African-American slaves. Convinced that white supremacy and the institution of slavery were threatened by the November 1860 election of Republican candidate Abraham Lincoln to the U.S. presidency on a platform which opposed the expansion of slavery into the western territories, the Confederacy declared its secession from the United States, with the remaining states becoming known as the Union during the ensuing American Civil War. According to Confederate Vice President Alexander H. Stephens in his famous Cornerstone Speech, Confederate ideology was centrally based "upon the great truth that the negro is not equal to the white man; that slavery, subordination to the superior race, is his natural and normal condition," Before Lincoln took office in March, a new Confederate government was established in February 1861 which was considered illegal by the government of the United States. States volunteered militia units, and the new government hastened to form its own Confederate States Army from scratch practically overnight. After the American Civil War began in April, four slave states of the Upper South -- Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee, and North Carolina -- also seceded and joined the Confederacy. The Confederacy later accepted Missouri and Kentucky as members, although neither officially declared secession nor were they ever largely controlled by Confederate forces; Confederate shadow governments attempted to control the two states but were later exiled from them. The government of the United States (the Union) rejected the claims of secession, considering it illegitimate. The war began April 12, 1861, when the Confederates attacked Fort Sumter, a Union fort in the harbor of Charleston, South Carolina. No foreign government officially recognized the Confederacy as an independent country, although Great Britain and France granted it belligerent status, which allowed Confederate agents to contract with private concerns for arms and other supplies. In early 1865, after four years of heavy fighting which led to 620,000–850,000 military deaths, all Confederate forces surrendered. The war lacked a formal end; nearly all Confederate forces had been forced into surrender or deliberately disbanded by the end of 1865, by which point the dwindling manpower and resources of the Confederacy faced overwhelming odds. Jefferson Davis, the President of the Confederate States of America for the duration of the civil war, lamented that the Confederacy had "disappeared." In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, it was revived by Russia and China during the Southern Revolution, and they eventually enslave a number of other human ethnic groups and races as well as other species until the Nazi Union ordered the CSA to abolish slavery due to the UN laws that had been regulated on abolishing slavery, which turned out that it's a criminal act. However, Quentin Turnbull disliked it, and he even founded the Confederate Order, which is similar to Irene Engel's Nazi Order (and it's also a pro-slavery society/pro-racist society whilst the CSA is against racism and slavery). When the CSA entered World War III, it becomes a major player in this war and a major member state of the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, the Confederate battle flag is officially banned by the government of the Confederate States in favor of a stars-and-bars flag. Trivia *All weapons, uniforms, cavalries and navalcraft of the CSA at the tiem of the American Civil War will be retained, but they will also have modern weapons, modern vehicles, modern aircraft and modern navalcraft imported from fellow Coalition member states. Category:Characters